Rika the hedgehog
by Rika-Sasaki
Summary: ¿Rika un erizo que corre, takato un zorrito con cerebro de costal? vaya creo que esoy loco. si conocen los juegos de sonic que bien y si no tambien
1. Chapter 1

**RIKA THE HEDGEHOG**

**_Capitulo 1: el nuevo "amigo" de Rika._**

Rika era una pequeña erizo que todo el tiempo perseguía al Dr. Salchicha (para los que conozcan a Sonic sabrán que es Dr. Eggman o huevo) un día como todos paseaba tranquila y se encontró con el muy atareado en su plan de dominar al mundo.

Rika: ¡pedazo de embutido! ¿Qué haces?

Salchicha: niña mira que eres tonta mi nuevo plan para dominar el mundo es de lo mejor y solo necesito los 7 chaos digivices (en vez de chaos emeralds)

Rika: sea cual sea tu plan no va a funcionar

Salchicha: mejor vete a molestar a otro lado

Rika: mejor vete tú

Rika le da una patada a su enemigo y sale volando diciendo:

Salchicha: te arrepentirás de esto niña

Rika: ¿Cuándo aprenderá? Oh ¿Qué es eso? ¡Es un zorrito!

Rika se dirige hacia una cápsula de vidrio y adentro hay un zorrito muy tierno

Rika: hola pequeño ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te atrapo el Dr. Salchicha?

Takato: ¿te refieres al gordo bigotudo? Si me atrapo

Rika: (es demasiado descuidado debería tener mas cuidado) creo que no nos presentamos. Soy Rika, Rika the hedgehog

Takato: la poca creatividad de sus padres obligo a ponerle el nombre del animal que es ¿que será un hedgehog? ¿Serán siglas con un significado gracioso o grosero?

Rika: te escuche y hedgehog significa erizo en ingles (lo descubrí cuando tenia 5 años) ah, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

Takato: soy Takato Prower

Rika: mmm, con ese nombre ya me hubiera suicidado

Takato: ¿Qué?

Rika: ¡no! nada ¿me decías?

Takato: soy Takato Prower

Rika: se te nota lo tarado

Takato: ¡oye! Soy Takato no tarado

Rika: esta bien, pero tarado se acentúa en la segunda A no en la primera

Takato: soy Takato ¿entiendes? Takato. Y por si no lo sabias no es pronunciar es prenunciar

Rika: ¡oh! eres un genio

Takato: estas siendo sarcástica ¿verdad?

Rika: ¡oh! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Takato: por la cara de tarada que pones cuando lo dices, y además no es supiste es supistes se nota que no fuistes a la escuela

Rika: (se nota que el menos)

Takato: oye, por cierto ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

Rika: eh nada, solo buscaba unos objetos extraños llamados chaos digivices son algo así como celulares pero sin todo eso de tecnológico que tienen como cámara, juegos, y esa opción de ver a la gente desnuda

Takato: ohhhhh, yo quiero de esos

Rika: (pervertido)

Takato: oye esos digi como se llamen son como ese que esta tirado en el suelo

Rika: ¡oh Tako lo encontraste!

Takato: ¡¿me llamaste taco?

Rika: si pero es de cariño

Takato: ¿y de donde le bajo los tonos? Dices que es como un celular

Rika: ah, olvídalo mejor vamos seguir buscando de estos

Después de su aburrida platica Rika y su "amigo" (porque para ella solo era una molestia) Takato o Tako pensaba

Takato:(esta niña es muy callada voy a animarla) oye cantemos una canción

Rika: olvídalo Tako

Takato: bueno yo cantare solo

Rika: (debí haberlo echado a los cocodrilos o a los leones)

Takato: cantemos, ♪cada vez que yo me levanto despierto y saludo a mi amigo el sol♪

Rika: cállate

Takato: bueno hay va otra ♪ como no te voy a querer♪

Rika: peor tantito ¡cállate!

Takato: ♪america, ¡águilas! América, ¡águilas! No te detengas tu serás el campeón♪

Rika: eso mejora las cosas

Takato: entonces puedo seguir cantando

Rika: ¡no, no cantes tu voz es horrible!

Takato: vamos canta conmigo ♪quiero saber que me pasa me pregunto que me pasa quiero saber

Rika: no se que te pasa pero si se lo que te pasará

Una hora después

Rika: el próximo zoológico que encuentre tendrá la mala suerte de que le regale un zorrito cantor

Takato: sigamos cantando ♪ven a jugar el juego de la oca♪

Rika: (tranquila solo es un zorrito solo es un zorrito)

Takato: cantemos

Rika: (afortunado el zoológico mas cercano) ¡maldito hijo de tu (bip) te golpeare en tu (bip) no se como te soportan en tu (bip) casa tus (bip) padres no saben que criaron a un zorro (bip)!

Takato: bueno esta bien ya me cayó pero no uses ese vocabulario tan florido ¿entendistes?

Salchicha: oh, perdón por interrumpir pero vengo a arreglar cuentas

Rika: bien ¿cuanto te debo?

Salchicha: $1000000000

Takato: ¡que fraude, ya veras!

El pequeño zorro escaló sobre el robot gigante donde estaba el don salchichón y lo muerde en el…. Ya sabrán

Salchicha: ¡maldito zorro te arrepentirás de esto!

Rika: oye eres mas hábil de lo que pensaba (si, aja, como quieras)

Takato: entonces puedo acompañarte

Rika: bueno ya que, tu encontraste la chaos digivice y le diste una lección al embutido

Takato: genial ¿Qué es embutido?

Bueno aquí se acaba el primer capitulo y como no tengo nada mas que hacer buscaré mas ideas para este fic así que nos vemos, cuídense y si ven un zorro cantor no duden en enviarlo al zoológico


	2. Chapter 2

Que puedo decir nunca me imagine esto Takato un zorro tarado y ñoño (bueno talvez lo de ñoño sea pasable) pero a que no se van a imaginar lo que habrá en este capitulo

**_Capitulo 2: mas amigos mas molestias_**

Ahora que Rika tiene un nuevo amigo todos creerán que se van a llevar muy bien y ya ¡pues no! a Rika le costara un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse

Takato: sigo sin entender como funciona este celular

Rika: se nota que tu papa era muy inteligente

Takato: ja hasta crees, mi papa era demasiado torpe ni siquiera podía distinguir su celular con el control remoto

Rika: (la herencia lo dice todo)

Takato: oye te agradezco por querer ser mi amiga todos los que se decían mis amigos me llevaban al zoológico mas cercano pero yo se que no será así contigo

Rika: (¿Dónde será el zoológico mas cercano? Así internare a este zorro molesto y me desharé de el) así claro somos amigos

Takato: ¡que bien!

Rika: oye ¿y porque tienes esas dos colas?

Takato: no lo se pero dice mi mama que tenia un hermanito y que éramos siameses, dice que nos operaron y lo único que quedo de el fue su cola

Rika: vaya que eres raro así tu don es el de las dos colas (y el de la estupidez) jajajajajajaja

Takato: jajajajaajajaajaajajajaajajajajaja ¿de que nos reímos?

Rika: de nada

Takato: oye tu también eres rara casi no hablas pero no sabes hacer otra cosa mas que patear maquinas

Rika: eso lo veremos ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Takato: a un restaurante pero por este lugar no hay ninguno y tengo mucha hambre

Rika: ¡sujétate! ¡Restaurante allá vamos!

Takato: ¿A dónde? Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿?

Rika: ya llegamos

Takato: p-pero

Rika: si llegamos a un restaurante en menos de un segundo

Takato: eso no, e-es ¡una ardilla!

Rika: creo que será mejor que comamos

Una hora después

Takato: comí como cerdo

Rika: (me di cuenta que este tonto es un zorro-cerdo) jajaja

Takato: jajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajaja no entiendo de que nos reímos

Rika: es que eres un tarado

Takato: jajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajjajaja sigo sin entender

Henry: no es de esperarse de un zorro-burro

Takato: Rika golpealo ¡te ofendió!

Rika: no es por nada Tako pero te dijo a ti

Takato: ¿enserio?

Rika: ¿Quién eres?

Henry: soy Henry the echidna

Takato: ¿Qué es un echidna? Oh dejen de decir tantas groserías están dando malos ejemplos a los pequeños

Rika: echidna es equidna en ingles y un equidna es un animal

Takato: sigue la moda de la poca creatividad

Henry: podría saber que hacen por aquí

Rika: buscamos algo llamado chaos digivices

Henry: ah no yo los tengo que buscar

Takato: oigan tranquilos podemos trabajar en equipo

Henry: me parece bien

Rika: ¿trabajar en equipo? Que tontería

Henry: ¡pues aceptas o te obligamos a entregarnos tu chaos digivice!

Rika: ¿puedes reconocer el poder de un chaos digivice?

Henry: si, así que trabajas en equipo o entregas ese chaos digivice

Rika: ¡ya deja de molestarme!

Takato: ¡quiere llorar!

Rika: ¡ya déjame en paz!

Takato: ahhh la niñita chillona no quiere que la molesten

Rika: ah ya me voy

Henry: creo que herimos sus sentimientos

Takato: me suena manada yo solo le dije niñita chillona

Henry: bueno da igual ¿me ayudaras a encontrar los chaos digivices?

Takato: claro

Henry: ¿pero como los encontraremos?

Takato: no hay problema (empieza a mover sus colas y comienza a volar) por aquí en el cielo se puede ver mejor ¡hay dos cosas brillantes hacia allá!

Henry: ¡perfecto!

Mientras en otro lugar

Rika: esos tontos me las van a pagar

Salchicha: oh Rika nos volvemos a ver

Rika: ¡embutido!

Salchicha: veo que tu amigo ya no esta eso me da ventaja

Rika: con o sin el te puedo ganar

Salchicha: eso crees

Empieza a golpear a Rika hasta que la vence

Salchicha: no peleaste como esperaba pero bueno me quedare con esta cosa y ahora tengo tres chaos digivices

Rika: no puede ser encontró otras dos

Mientras Henry y Tako se encontraban ocupados buscando las chaos digivices que salchicha ya tenia

Takato: ¿en que piensas Henry?

Henry: en tu amiga creo que de verdad herimos sus sentimientos

Takato: ¡ya se! Te gusta Rika y por eso dices eso

Henry: no es en serio

Takato: ¿Qué es eso?

Henry: parece un avión

Takato: ¡no es obvio tiene alas de avión parece un avión es un avión!

Henry: pero esta algo destruido

Takato: no te preocupes con mi inteligencia superior lo arreglare

Henry: (oh no sabia que tenía inteligencia)

Una hora después

Takato: listo, como nuevo oh Rika creo que tienes razón con lo que dijiste Henry

Henry: ¿pero como arreglaremos lo de Rika?

Takato: ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Henry: parecen una especie de aros

Takato: ¿Por qué brillan? Oh me siento como nuevo

Henry: esos aros deben de dar energía

Takato: a Rika le serviría de mucho con sus peleas con el Dr. salchicha

Henry: ¿te refieres al gordo?

Takato: si, y ya se como Rika nos perdonara

Henry: ¿Cómo? ¿Y que escribes en el avión?

Takato: ya veras oye Rika se escribe con C o con Q

Henry: con K

Takato: ¿K de queso?

Mientras no muy lejos de allí

Rika: no puede ser ese embutido me venció

Takato: ¡Rika!

Rika: Tako, Henry

Takato: te queremos regalar algo

Rika: ¿Qué?

Takato: cierra los ojos

Rika: ¿ya?

Takato: si abre los ojos

Rika: ¡no puede ser palomitas de maíz en forma de aros!

Takato: y luego dices que soy yo

Rika: claro que me di cuenta del avión con mi nombre, gracias amigos

Takato y Henry: ¡nos dijo amigos!

Rika: claro que son mis amigos pero debemos encontrar a salchicha y todavía estoy débil

Henry: pues toma uno de los aros y ya veras

Rika: ¡he recuperado mi energía!

Takato: así es

Rika: atrapemos a ese gordo

Takato y Henry: ¡SI!

No muy lejos

Salchicha: jaja esa erizo no pudo vencerme

Rika: ¡eso crees tú!

Salchicha: ahhh

Rika: todavía tengo cuentas que arreglar

Como es clásica la patada no la excluiré de este capitulo así Rika pateo a la maquina de salchicha

Salchicha: ¡te arrepentirás de esto!

Rika: ¡tenemos tres chaos digivices! ¿Y como se llama el avión?

Henry: emmmmmmm

Takato: ¡tornado!

Henry: si tornado

Rika: esta bien

Takato: ¡y es tuyo!

Rika: pero

Takato: lo demás no importa somos amigos y como muestra de nuestra amistad Henry y yo reparamos el avión para ti

Rika: aunque sigues siendo un tonto

Rika y Henry: jajajajajajajajaja

Takato: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjaja sigo sin comprender de que se ríen

Se acabo, vaya que uno se cansa de escribir estupideces pero bueno cuando uno no tiene nada mejor que hacer tiene que entretenerse. Bueno nos vemos y recuerden la escuela no es como la pintan (es peor).


End file.
